


No es Lifelines.

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, roy harper centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Si Lifelines habla del cáncer... de las buenas soluciones utópicas del cáncer. ¿Que pasa con el sida?





	No es Lifelines.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lifelines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/90794) by pekuxumi. 



Porque no es lo mismo. No lo es. Mientras que a Dick le habían hecho de todo para que estuviera cómodo, sí, claro, no decía que no estuviera perdiendo la razón en la lenta muerte que le había tocado… no, no decía eso… pero estuvieron para él. Le ayudaron. Apoyaron. Quisieron ser parte de su tumba, de su vida… ¡No era culpa de Dick!  
Porque el cáncer no era culpa de quien lo padecía.  
Nadie quería estar calvo, sentir sus huesos hechos gelatina, fuego, la fiebre, los mareos… Nadie quería parecer un cadáver fuera del cementerio. Ni sentirse tan mal que no podías mantener los ojos abiertos.   
¿Entonces porque creían que él sí?  
¡Cierto! Lo suyo era sida.   
Porque él se fue de bar en bar, lamiendo vergas y succionando vaginas. Se dejaba follar en los callejones de la podrida ciudad. Se metía con quien viera lindo o patético y pagaban una habitación si traían dinero. Se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, cada noche. Con viajes que llegaban a durar semanas.   
¡Él era la puta que busco su suerte!  
Por tener sida, nadie de su familia le llevaba panecitos calientes. O le acompañaban al médico.   
Y aunque se suponía no deberían despedirlo por su condición médica, eso no sucedió. Porque sus manchas cutáneas eran asquerosas y causaban grima entre los compañeros y clientes, siquiera le dejaron el puesto de barrendero. De hecho… incluso en lo que programaban su renuncia, le dejaron un baño para su único uso.   
Que lindos.  
Roy mando al carajo todo. Oliver le gritaba cuando se cruzaban, no en visitas cordiales o preparadas, no… sino cuando Oliver, encapuchado con su verde, patrullaba por la calle en la que Roy surtía sus alimentos, en la tienda de servicios de veinticuatro horas, cuya cajera no sentía asco por recibirle el dinero.  
Tenías cáncer, la gente te miraba con pena y admiración.   
Tenías sida, la gente te miraba con asco y desdén.  
Roy lo sabía, él no tendría a los suyos pegados a la cama, sujetándole su raquítica mano, pidiéndole que aguantara un poco, diciendo que lo amaban. No. Él no tendría nada de eso. Porque él se había buscado terminar así.  
Como si alguien se lo mereciera.  
Como si él se lo mereciera después de sangrar por esos civiles, por aguantar y amar a Oliver. Por ser buen compañero. Como si él hubiera buscado eso.   
Le llamaban la enfermedad de las putas, de los perdidos, de la escoria.  
Tal vez tuvieran razón. Él se había contagiado por pincharse con una aguja que encontró en el suelo, pero es que la urgencia era demasiado y ocupaba olvidar. Lo sabía bien porque jamás se llevó a la cama a ningún extraño sin tarjeta oficial de sanidad y agradecía no haber contagiado a nadie de sus tan frecuentes amores de noche.  
¿Cómo sería para los infortunados que se hicieron un tatuaje, se vacunaron donde no, jugaron en el hospital, o recogieron basura por accidente? ¿Cómo sería para ellos morir mientras que el resto les escupía a la cara que se lo tenían merecido por ser putas?  
Porque nadie pensaba más allá de líquidos y sexo cuando se hablaba de sida.  
Roy sabía que se lo merecía pero nadie debería ser abandonado y marginado por una enfermedad, por algo que sucedió.  
Desearía el cáncer, quemándole, dejándole sin defensas. Ya sabía cómo sonaba, estúpido… pero, vomitando sobre la taza del baño, sin siquiera alcanzar a hacerlo dentro… si al menos tuviera cáncer, alguien estaría con él.  
Porque no era lo mismo el cáncer que el sida.   
Y sabía que había muerto para Oliver porque era imposible para el hombre tener a un protegido VIH positivo siendo quien era, un Robin Hood y un hombre de negocios. No iba a estar en el salón de los caídos, porque la Liga no querría relacionarse con el fracaso fuera del campo de batalla.  
El cáncer y el sida te mataban, te rompían, te exponían a los mismos tratamientos, te curvaban de dolor, te atrasaban, mareaban, congelaban, te hacían lo mismo pero no eran lo mismo.   
Porque el cáncer sólo daba y ya.  
El sida era la enfermedad de quienes la buscaban en la moda, en la belleza, en el amor, en la soledad, en el castigo, en la desesperanza… era la enfermedad de los condenados. La enfermedad de los humanos y la padecían como parias.


End file.
